


So It Goes.

by AuroraBites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Lannister, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Twincest, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBites/pseuds/AuroraBites
Summary: Another sexy, cute moment between Cersei and Jaime.





	So It Goes.

**Author's Note:**

> can't stop won't stop with the song fics with these two. I love them so much I can't help it. Leave some love and let me know what you think. I appreciate y'all. also as always-sorry for any errors, its 3am and my eyes aren't working anymore.

[See you in the dark, all eyes on you, you magician, all eyes on us. You make everyone disappear and cut me into pieces. Gold cage, hostage to my feelings. Back against the wall, trippin', trippin' when you're gone. Cause we break down alittle, and when you get me alone its so simple. Cause baby I know what you know, we can feel it.]

Cersei rushed though the Red Keep, her heart racing in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was from thrill or from fear. A mixture of both most likely. Either way she liked how it felt. She felt powerful. She had just confessed the truth about her and Jaime to her father. It felt good to put her father in her place, to refuse to be forced into another shitty marriage, to finally take control. It also felt good to finally speak about Jaime and be proud of their love. Jaime was her soulmate, she was certain of it, always has been. Cersei had a talent at keeping it a secret and denying it to anyone who dare bring it up. It was a talent that brought pain with perfecting it. But it that moment, tearing her father of his family's image, she got to be prideful of her love for her brother, her lover.   
Cersei needed to find Jaime. She needed to talk to him, to kiss him, to fuck him. She just simply needed Jaime. Her heart ache for him, her body ache or him. She rushed through the final hall, swinging the door open and there he was. Jaime sat at the table, looking over some kind of book, Cersei didn't pay enough each attention to know what it was, nor did she care. He made some kind of snarky comment about whatever was in the book but all she could think about was how completely and utterly fucking perfect he was.   
Before Jaime could say anything else, Cersei quickly walked up to him crashed their lips together. He was surprised but didn't hesitate to return the passion. That's one of the many things she loved about him, he always went along with that she wanted, and always gave her want she needed. Jaime loved her, it was one of the few things in life she never questioned. Whether it was his words or his actions, Jaime always had a way of showing her how he felt. They were all that matter. Jaime Lannister. Her brother, her lover, her soulmate. 

[And our pieces fall, right into place. Get caught up in the moment, lipstick on your face. So it goes. I'm yours to keep, and I'm yours to lose. You know I'm not a bad girl but I do bad things with you. So it goes. ]

Cersei hovered over him as they spoke. "I chose you."  
"Those are just words."  
"Yes, like the ones I said to father...I told him..."  
"Told him what?"  
"I told him about us."  
"You told him..?"  
"I told him I won't marry Loras Tyrell. I told him I'm staying right here with Tommen. With you."  
"He won't just accept that."  
"Go and ask him." Cersei kisses him once more.  
"What did he say?" Jaime asked against her lips.  
Cersei softly sighs, pressing her lips against his ear. "I don't want to talk about Tywin Lannister. I don't chose Tywin Lannister. I don't love Tywin Lannister. I love my brother, I love my lover." Cersei slowly snaked down his body until she was kneeling in front on him, a regal smirk playing on her lips. "People will whisper, they'll make their jokes. Let them. They're all so small I can't even see them. I only see what matters." She places a lingering kiss on his hand and Jaime instantly needed more, pulling her back up and kissing her fiercely.   
Cersei ran her hand down his chest to his pants to escalate things, Jaime was slightly hesitant and didn't attempted to stop. He never did. Worry never stopped him. Or her. They were careful but also found thrill in the feeling of danger. They were lions, they were classy and sophisticated but also wild and vicious. Untamable.   
"Someone will see us..." Jaime whispered between kisses.  
"I don't care." If she didn't care then neither did he. As soon she consented to move further Jaime wasted no time. He instantly picked her up and laid her against the table, immediately tearing away any material he could from her beautiful body. 

[All eyes on me, your illusion, all eyes on us. I make all your grey days clear and wear you like a necklace. I'm so chill but you make me jealous. But I got your heart skip, skippin' when I'm gone. Cause we break down a little, and when you get me alone it's go simple. Cause baby I know what you know, we can feel it.]

Cersei loved when Jaime was inside her. It was suppose to be wrong but nothing had felt so right. They were one when they were together. No one made her feel like Jaime did. No one touched her like he did, fucked her like he did or loved her like he did. No man could compare to Jaime in any way. They were connected on a some other level, they were special. People may view their love as sin or disgraceful, but that didn't matter to them, they didn't matter to them. Those people were wrong, because they knew their love was superior to anything.  
Jaime pounded into Cersei, his hand placed dominantly but gently around her throat as he kissed her chest. Her hands that had firmly planted against the table went to gripping onto his arms. She enjoyed feeling his biceps. They may fuck rough, but they had their own ways of making it loving. They expressed it in small little ways. Jaimes ways were always him softly kissing her body, holding her as she came, and whispering how beautiful she was in her ear. Cersei's showed in the way she touched him and held onto him. She was a strong independent woman, but when they were together Cersei showed Jaime that she needed him.   
Cersei moaned loudly, running her hands up his back and digging her nails as she did. Jaime hissed, the marks she left stung his skin but he loved it. Any marked she left on him he wore with pride. Though it wasn't shown off for the world to see, he knew it was there, which was good enough for him.

[And our pieces fall right into place, get caught up in the moment, lipstick on your face. So it goes. I'm yours to keep, and I'm yours to lose. You know I'm not a bad girl but I do bad things with you. So it goes. Come here dressed in black now, so it goes. Scratches down your back now, so it goes. You did a number one me, but honestly baby whose counting? I did a number on you, but honestly baby whose counting...?]

They came together, holding onto one another, as they always did. For a moment, a brief moment, Cersei had forgotten about everything, all the bullshit that life was certainly throwing at her, it stopped existing. Just for the brief moment, it was just her and Jaime. Just for that moment, it was nothing but love and passionate. She smiled, causing Jaime to smile. It was rare for her to genuinely smile. Cersei always composed herself as the perfectly put together queen. The world would never see her as anything less then fierce and regal. Cersei smiling genuinely was a sight very few have seen, but it was one of Jaimes favorite sights. Cersei's smile was beautiful.   
They put themselves back together and made sure they were presentable for returning to the kingdom. Cersei buttoned up Jaimes shirt for him, letting her hand linger on his chest when she was finished. "Are you ready to go back?"  
"No." He softly chuckled, only partially joking with his answer.   
Cersei shot him a glare. "Too bad. Come on."  
Cersei turned to leave but Jaime stopped her, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her to him and kissing her. "You're so fucking beautiful my love."  
"I love you too."

[Our piece fall right into place, get caught up in the moment, lipstick on your face. So it goes. I'm yours to keep, and I'm yours to lose. You know I'm not a bad girl but I do bad things with you. So it goes.]


End file.
